The Sins I Live With
by Striker flash
Summary: I basically was tired of stupid idiots being me to me so I tried to kill them end up being killed and given a second chance on a different world. Little did I know wht kind of adventure awaited me there.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at writing anything for Fanfiction or any story for that matter so please don't criticize.**

The Sins I Live With

Chapter 1

What started out as a plan to end everything has completely backfired on me. And when I say backfired I mean backfired. Maybe I should introduce myself before I get to far ahead. I'm Jason with a last name of who gives a damn and today I decided to end all my worries. And succeeded. Well sort of.

I've always been one of those kids that was a smart ass when you asked me something and was basicly made fun of everyday because of the things I liked. For one I was in the band and played the flute. Still have never heard the end of the laughter from that statement whenever someone hears that. I was the only boy flautist and I didn't care what others thought at first but after awhile it started to get to me. Besides dealing with that everyday I was also laughed at because I watched a little girls show called My Little Pony. Yep that's what started the entire plan to end my life but I didn't want to die without taking some of the jerks with me.

So the night of the prom I decided I was going to end all the fuss. And that I did. Walked in the front door with a Colt 1911 under my dress coat. Walked around and basicly did what I usually did and stayed off to the side. About half way through the night I decided enough was enough and said,"Everybody get your asses on the ground!"

At first they thought I was joking till I pulled the Colt out and shot the first person I hated that was closest to me. Then it went into a state of panic. Some teenagers we're running all over the place and screaming while others just stood there in a state of shock.

I on the other hand quickly turned to the nest person I hated and shot them. But since I'm not a real good shot I hit his shoulder instead. Cursing very loudly I turned to look for the next fool. About the time I turn I hear another gunshot and feel a very sharp pain in my chest. Turning around I notice the principle with a 44 magnum pointed at me. After a couple of seconds I fell and everything started to fade. Just then I heard another gunshot and everything went black.

The first thought I had was "That was definitely not a painless death" and the second one was "Is this what death feels like?"

Both of those where answered with,"No that wasn't and yes this is."

I quickly opened my eyes and for the first couple of seconds all I could see was bright blinding light. Then as it started to go down I realized I was sitting in an office. It was very clean and orderly with a big white desk in the middle of the room. Behind the desk was a guy that looked like Gene Wilder but his voice was a lot deeper.

"Where am I?", I asked puzzled by this strange turn of events. "Shouldn't I be on my way to hell for basically killing a person and wounding another?"

"You should but your not. I've decided that you deserved another chance, a chance in a world where you might actually have a nice life. Do you accept or do you want to go to hell like all the others?", the man that I had decided at that point must be god asked.

Like any sane person I of course took the option that wouldn't end with eternal fire. "I accept. Just one question. Where will I be going?" I asked curious at this point. "To a place I know you will be comfortable in once you adjust", he said with a smile. "What do you mean once I adj...", was all I could say before I was falling and then I blacked out.

** This is my first attempt at writing a story so please leave constructive ****criticism**** if you have some thing to say. Thank you.** Striker Flash


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I'm surprised anyone actually decided to read my story. But then again I never really expected I'd actually try to write a fanfic. Anyway if you have any constructive criticism then pm me or leave it in the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP: FiM or any of the characters used in the story except my own.**

**Chapter 2: Shocking surprises**

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I was actually still alive. The next thing I noticed once I got around to opening my eyes was that I was surrounded. Needless to say that I was surrounded by what looked to be pony is golden armor. Besides the ponies in armor I also noticed Two peculiar looking ones that were taller than the rest. As soon as I tried to get up I was stopped by the newly pointing spears less than half an inch from my face.

"Well I guess I won't be moving for awhile", I said right before one of the two bigger ponies walked towards me. I guessed that the pony was a mare and that she was probly the one in charge. She was white, with a rainbowish mane that moved like it was water. She had a crown and necklace with a purpleish gem on it on, both made of gold, and on her I guess flank she had an image of the sun. To my amazement she had a horn and wings. I felt like I knew her but I pushed it to the back of my mind for the time being.

"Who are you, what are you doing here, and how did you get past the guards?", she asked quickly looking worried.

"Listen", I said,"I have no real idea as to what I'm doing here or how I got past your...guards but my name is Jason and I can tell for a fact I'm not from around here." She seemed to calm a little. A little but not much.

"Guards, please excuse us. Me and my sister need to speak with this thing in private." She said motioning for them to leave. "But ma'am," one guard started to say. "No 'but ma'am' me. Go," she said sternly and they nodded and exited the room.

"Get up," she said and started walking to a throne. It seemed her sister, the other tall pony, had already sat down in her throne. The sister was dark blue, and had hair that was like her sisters except hers was blue. She, like her sister, had a crown and necklace on except hers was black with a moon on it. She also had a horn and wings. The symbol on her flank was like the night sky awtih a cresent moon.

"My name," the white pony said, "is Princess Celestia, Co-ruler of Equestria, Princess of the sun, and this is my sister Princess Luna, Co-ruler of Equestria, Princess of the moon. We rule over this land and all the ponies in it. In all of our time ruling over this land we have never came across a creature like you. So I guess this brings me to my next questions. What are you and where do you come from?"

I just stood there in shock as I realized what I should have realized the second I opened my eyes. I was in Equestria. THE REAL FUCKING EQUESTRIA! How had I not realized it sooner? I mean seriously I had seen every episode and when I popped up here I didn't even realize I was here.

"I am a human. I live on a planet called Earth. Well I use to anyway," I said answering their question.

"And how did you get here," asked Luna while looking at me suspicously.

"I'd perfer not to go into that if you don't mind. Bad memories you know." I said turning my head away remembering getting shot.

"Fine," said Celestia while her and Luna stood up, "because you do not seem like a threat to this world we will offer you a choice."

"Ok," I said, "what is it?"

"You may be free to walk around this world and do as you wish, obey the law, and help when called upon or you can be banished to Everfree forest to stay there forever." she said.

"I'll take choice one if you don't mind." I said with a smile on my face trying not to show any signs of worry.

"Ok but we cannot allow you to walk around looking like that. You would cause an uproar. Hold still." Celestia said as her and Luna both pointed their horns at me. Celestia's horn glowed white while Luna's glowed blue. Before I could as what they where doing I felt a strange tingleing sensation then I passed out.

_Some time later..._

"What the hell just happened? I feel like crap," I said as I started waking up and realised I was in a bed. It was only a couple seconds later I realized whos bed I was in.

"Better question WHY THE FUCKING HELL AM I IN LUNAS BED!" I yelled waking up Celestia who was in a chair next to the bed.

"Oh (yawn) your awake," Celestia said still half asleep. "I would explain to you but I need to go to sleep. It is night you know." Pointing her hoof towards the window. I looked at the window noticing she was right.

"Sorry just not use to waking up in somebodys bed." I said calmly. I decided I was probly in Lunas bed based on Celestia telling me that Luna was princess of the moon. That must mean Luna stays awake at night while Celestia deals with things that happen during the day time.

"You should go go to sleep. Here I'll get up and you sleep here," I said while moving to get up out of the bed. But the second I attempted to get up I fel face first into the floor.

"Ouch," I said while putting my hands out to push myself up off the floor just to realize I didnt have hands. I had hooves. So thats what they did, they turned me into a pony. But what kind? I started to stand up as Celestia said, "Sorry I should have warned you that you were different." She then looked at me amazed that I had managed to get myself off the floor and standing correctly. "How are you already standing that takes other ponies weeks to do and your doing it within minutes," she said amazed.

"I don't know how I just...did it. There wouldn't happen to be a mirror in here would there?" I asked wondering what I looked like.

"Over there," she said pointing to the wall across from me. I walked over there stumbling a little but I made it. I looked into the mirror to discover that I was an alicorn. I had a black coat with a messy red and black mane & tail. I was as tall as Celestia and I had black wings that faded into red on the tips. My horn was black and had a bid of a sharp point to it. My hooves, eyes, and teeth though were what really got me. I lifted one of my hooves to examine it just to find out it was made of black metal. Thinking it weird I shook the hoof and a metal blade shot out the bottom and as quickly as it came out went back in. Amazed I Continued to look at my new self looking at the eyes next. The one on the right was slitted while the one on the left was normal. Their color was red. I then decided to check my teeth just to find out I looked like I had sharped them into weapons they were so sharp. All I could think to say was, "This is going to take some getting use too."

**Well thats it for this chapter. If you have anything to say about it pm me or leave a review. Please leave only constructive criticism. Thank you. **Striker Flash


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Let's Meet the gang

**Yea I know its been awhile just had to take some time to figure out where I was actually going to go with this story. Asked so people that I followed and asked for some advice so here's the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or any of its characters I only own my characters.**

After getting Celestia in to her own bed, all the way on the other side of the castle mind you, I decided to go look around. To my suprise I found everything easily, surprisingly. As I explored the castle I found a sewing room, a library(of course its a castle so why wouldn't it have its own books), about 200 spare rooms that were used for nothing I suppose, and last but not least I found the kitchen.

As I walked into the kitchen I heard something moving around in there. So just to be cautious I peeked around the corner to find none other than the princess of the night raiding the cabinet.

"So this is what you do at night. Steal cookies from the cookie jar." I said. Her reaction was so funny. When I said that she jumped and hit the ceiling, while in the process knocking the cookies to the floor and making them go all over the place.

Once she had regained her breath back she looked at me and said, "Don't thy know not to sneak up on royalty like that! Now look at the mess you made us make. This will to take forever to clean up."

Looking at her then at her horn, I said,"Why don't you just use your magic to clean it up?" She looked at me for a moment then gave herself a face hoof. "How did we forget we could do that," she asked as she started cleaning up the mess.

Once the mess was all cleaned up we talked about the general things I should know about Equestria though I knew most of it already thanks to the show. As we were sitting there I noticed the sun was raised and that it was morning. About the time I noticed that Celestia walked in looking like she needed some hair gel of something.

"Sleep well?" I asked thinking "Man this is the funniest thing ever. Her hair looked somebody had tried to make her look like a porcupine. She rolled her eyes and with a flash of her magic he hair looked like it normally did. "So I guess you two have gotten to know each other?" she said. "We have," we both said at the same time. I could have sworn that Luna blushed for a second.

"Well that's good cause now you have to come with me," Celestia said making me put that "What are you talking about?" look on my face. "You cant just live here and not have the proper documents," she said smiling as she walked out of the room.

"This is gonna be a long morning" I thought as I walked out of the room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"PLEASE TELL ME THATS THE LAST ONE!" I screamed as I handed her the last paper. Shesh they have a lot of forms you have to fill out.

"Yep that's the last one. The only thing left for you now is for you to choose a name," she said while putting the other papers into a file. "Well then ok let me think here," I said as I thought of a name that would seem a little normal here. "Ok I got it. Burning Chaos," I said with a smile.

"That makes you all done. By the way I have arranged for you to stay in a town not far from here called Ponyville for the time being," she said looking at me to see my reaction. "Ok I said. Any particular reason your sending me there though?" I asked.

"Well for starters you need a job. I am willing to buy a house for you if you will do these three things for me. One: Get a job within one month, Two: Help my student Twilight Sparkle with any um experiments she needs help with, and Three: Take Luna with you." she said looking up to see my response. Of course I did what any sensible person in the world does when faced with a decision like this. I weighted my options. They weren't that good if I didn't accept. "I accept those conditions but may I ask why you want me to let Luna stay there?" I asked her confused.

She sighed as she said, "Well you might not believe this but Luna was once, how should I put it, different in her life. Most people fear her and are afraid of her for stuff she has done in the past. So I was hoping that if she lived there for a while people might begin to see that they can trust her."

I completely understood and nodded my head. With all that over with she lead me to a chariot in which Luna was already packed and ready to go. As I walked to the chariot the only thing I could think was "what else could happen today to make it more crazy?" little did I know just how crazy this day would soon become.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As we got off the chariot in Ponyville Luna started dragging me off towards a big tree near the center of Ponyville. It looked exactly like it did in the show. As we got closer though I noticed that there were some ponies putting a new window on the tree too.

"You know I can walk myself," I said as I yanked myself free from Luna's hoofs. "Well then move thy hooves!" she yelled at me as she started running to the Library. Taking that as a challenge I decided I would beat her there.

The second I started running I could tell that I was very fast. I caught up to her and passed her in a matter of seconds. "Man," I thought, "that was easy!" I looked back to see where she was. Big Mistake. The second I turned around I slammed head first into the door of the Library.

"That's gonna leave a mark," was the last thing I said before I passed out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ugh my head feels like I rammed a diamond wall," I said as I opened my eyes. As I tried to lift my head I heard someone say, "I wouldn't do that." The next second I felt a huge headache.

"So what happened," I asked looking over to my right and noticing a pony standing there. He was brown with a brown mane. He wore a green tie and his symbol was an hour glass. "Just relax," he said, "My name is the Doctor. Nothing more, nothing less. Just the doctor. You were running and ran head first into the door."

Before I asked him why he had a British accent I heard footsteps. As I looked to the door, six ponies walked in which completely proved that I was defiantly not dreaming. I looked around the room thinking "OH MY FRECKIN GOD IM IN THE SAME ROOM AS THE MANE SIX!"

While I was sitting there having a happy moment in my mind I didn't notice the purple one walk up. "Hi," she said breaking me from my trance, "I'm Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pink-" was the last thing she could get out before a pink blur hopped on me and starting talking.

"HimynamesPinkiePieareyounewaroundherecauseihaventseenyoubeforeandIknoweveryponyofcourseIhavetosinceIplanalmostallthepartieswhensyourbirthdaywhatsyourfavoritecolorwhatsyourfavorite-" was all she said before Twilight covered her mouth. "Calm down Pinkie you can ask him some questions tomorrow." She turned back to me and said, "We were just coming to introduce ourselves but I'm sure you won't mind if we ask you some questions tomorrow?"

"Sure that's fine with me," I said while ignoring the slight pain in my head. "Great she said as they all began to exit the room. Right before she left she look back and said, "Oh I almost forgot! What's your name?"

"Burning Chaos," I said. "Ok well see you tomorrow Chaos," she said as she left. After a Couple of minutes and the Doctor fiddling around with something he called a sonic, he said I would be fine by tomorrow and just to not run into anymore doors. After that he left, leaving me by myself. "Great," I thought as I looked around now I've got nothing to do till tomorrow."

**And that's a wrap. Finally another chapter done for this. Never thought I would actually continue it. If y'all have any opinions, comments, or ideas about how to make this story better just PM me or comment it in the review. Chaos Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Books, Dreams, and Prophecy's

**Time for the next chapter, though I honestly am just going with some random thing I came up with for this story during Algebra II. Just. Go. . Ok on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mlp, I only own my characters.**

I was just walking. Nothing around me not finding anything to stop walking to look at. Then all of the sudden I just felt the sudden urge to stop. As I did a though entered my head. I'm still I had been walking forever. "Since I now know this is a dream," I though as I counjured up a door not really caring where it went.

As I walked through the door I realized I was in a gigantic library. Walking around I noticed a pedestal with an open book on it. Figuring what the heck I walked over to see what it was about. Once I got there I read the title of the chapter it was on and began to read...

**Chapter 34: The story of Discord and White Moon**

_Discord befor he was imprisoned was ruler of Equestria as most people know. But little is know about what happened during this time._

_During Discords rule he ad married a mare by the name of White Moon. She was a skilled unicorn and was famous for defeating a master magician by the name of Black Prisim. She was so powerful she was said to have been able to raise the sun and the moon._

_Together Discord and White Moon had 8 sons. The first 7 sons were just like their father. Chaotic and crazy, never fair and always tricking people for a laugh. White Moon put up with it for a long time to the point that she hated them and thought of killing them and herself. Then she found out she was pregnate with and 8th._

_The second she learned of this she made up her mind that no matter what she would not let Discord corrupt this one. When he was born she could tell he was more powerful that the rest. After a few moments she made up her mind to send him away. She opened up a portal, not knowing where it went, and sent him through. The second she knew that he had made it through she closed the portal._

_Once Discord found out about this he became furious. He and his sons beat her and banished her to a far away land. As she was leaving Discord's sons put a curse on her that would make her personality split as soon as she was out of the land. Once she was a good ways away she began to feel the curses effects. She could feel herself becoming two beings at once. To spare herself the pain she casted a spell that split herself into the two seperate beings that her mind was spliting into._

_The first one, white with a colorful mane, took over the power to raise the sun. The second, dark blue with a night looking mane, took the power to raise the moon. The first took the name Celestia since she could raise the sun. The second took the name Luna since her ability was to raise the moon._

_As Celestia and Luna wondered the land, they would practice their magic and grow more powerful by the day. One day while they where exploring the land they found a tree with 6 gems in it. _

_As they got near the gems lit up and Celestia and Luna saw images of ponies in misery. Then they saw Discord and his sons causing all the problems and chaos. When Celestia and Luna saw this they knew they had to go and save the ponies from the chaos. The gems feeling that the ponies were going to help those poor ponies lit up the entire space around them making it blinding. When the light had dimmed down Celestia and Luna were amazed. The gems had given them wings, making them the first alicorns. The gems had also made themselves into Jewelry so that Celestia and Luna could take them with them._

_As they got near the castle Discords sons decided that they weren't gonna let them go to their father so they challenged them to a fight. The second that the sons went to attack the gems combined together and defeated the sons sending them to Taurturus. _

_Discord upon hearing this was not at all please about this. He and the two ponies fought for days. In the end though Celestia and Luna won. _

_After the battle Celestia and Luna were named Princesses of Equestria. They decided to name the gems that they had found The Elements of Harmony since that was the opposite of Chaos. They named the gems Magic, Laughter, Kindness, Honesty, Generosity, and Loyalty._

_A while after the Princesses had came into power a young wizard named Starswirl the Bearded came to the Princesses with a prophecy._

_A son of Discord shall come home,_

_With his return will come darkness and_

_Discord and the other 7 sons will return to wrike havok._

_The 8th son will either be the savior of Equestria or_

_its destroyer._

"Wow," I said as I finished reading. "Thats some serious shit"

"Indeed it is," said a voice from behind me. Turning around I saw a man in a blue hat and cloak. The hat and cloak had bells and stars all over them. The it seemed like a stallion also had a long gray beard.

"Who are you?" I said wondering how he had got into my dream. "Me, oh i'm just a librarian. But if you need a name you can just call me Starswirl," He said with a smile.

"Do you believe what this book says will really come true?" I asked him really hopeing that I was just daydreaming. "Oh yes I very much do but we really don't have the time to talk about that right now. In fact its time for you to wake up," he said as everything started to dissapper.

As I opened my eyes I noticed something on the bed stand next to the bed. It was the book I had read in the library in my dream. That wasn't the part that caught my attention. It was the fact that there was a note on it that said, "_You might want to catch up on what you've missed...Son."_

**And there another chapter that I just wrote at midnight. Well if you have any ideas or stuff that you think might help the story just pm me or put it in the reviews. Thank you.**

**Burning Chaos out.**


End file.
